


Nagron Chat

by Alejis



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alejis/pseuds/Alejis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron meets Nasir at Spartacus New year's Party and they can't stop thinking about each other. This is the chat blog of how they flirt with each other until they fall in love.<br/>UPDATED: Chat #7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagron Chat

 

At the party Spartacus introduces Nasir and Agron and they spend the most of the night talking and having fun together. They exchange e-mails and this is their first chat : 

[Link Chat 1](http://alejisrandom.tumblr.com/post/49436534703/nagron-chat-1)

Two days later, Agron starts to flirt seriously with Nasir at night: 

[Link Chat 2](http://alejisrandom.tumblr.com/post/49439125117/nagron-chat-2)

Worried that Nasir is angry at him beacuse he's being too forward, he messages Nasir the next day:

[Link Chat 3](http://alejisrandom.tumblr.com/post/49643314077/nagron-chat-3)

After 2 weeks flirting with each other on chat and phone calls, they are head over heels for one another. Agron keeps begging Nasir for camsex in his own dorky way:

[Link Chat 4](http://alejisrandom.tumblr.com/post/49702241856/nagron-chat-4)

They continue Cyber-dating and visiting each other on free weekends until they decide to move in together.

The end.

(Sorry for the weird fanfic but i made this on tumblr and really wanted to put it together as a fic)

 [Link Chat 5](http://alejisrandom.tumblr.com/post/51253256280/nagron-chat-5) (This chapter is a gift to [LaMonica](../../users/LaMonica/pseuds/LaMonica) ♥ huggles)

Nasir is working late in his office and Agron is texting him weird things

[Link Chat 6](http://alejisrandom.tumblr.com/post/51661684362/nagron-chat-6)

Agron's maternal instincts are awake and demand a baby

[Link Chat 7](http://alejisrandom.tumblr.com/post/52306575550/nagron-chat-7)

Nasir gets a delighful surprise for Agron on his birthday (much fluff and cuteness ahead)


End file.
